Vehicles, such as cars, typically include one or more vehicle doors such as passenger doors or rear cargo doors. The vehicle doors can move relative to a vehicle body from a closed position to an open position to allow entry of persons or objects inside the vehicle. The movement of the vehicle door, however, can be limited by a check link assembly. When the vehicle door moves from the closed position toward the open position, the check link assembly can stop further movement of the vehicle door once the vehicle door has reached a predetermined position.